Elegy
by terigelinding
Summary: Di Elegy kita pertama bertemu, dan biarkan sebuah elegi mengalun untuk menemani perpisahan kita. Jalan yang kupilih akan memisahkan kita berdua. Male!Indonesia.


_**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

* * *

a/n : saya masih baru.

Warning(s) : POV SWITCH. SHOUNEN AI/YAOI YANG GAGAAAAAAL :O OOC. ALUR YANG KECEPETAN. _NETHERLANDSXMALE!INDONESIA_. Disini nama Indonesia jadi _JUAN :D _kurang elok ya? ._. bikin nama sendiri sih u,u TIDAK BERASAA APA-APA = DATAR. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Rated : T dengan + mungkin dengan + lagi, tergantung pendapat masing-masing. Bukan M karena nggak ditemukan bagian masuk-masukin(?)

DLDR

Mind to RnR?

* * *

**ELEGY**

* * *

_Apakah kita pasangan bahagia. Awal pertemuan kita memang cukup asam. Kamu menyebalkan, tapi akupun tak beda._

Di Elegy kita pertama bertemu. Kamu datangi aku yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kecil bar milikmu itu. "Sendirian saja," katamu. Kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanyamu seraya menunjuk sofa kosong di depanku. Sekali lagi, aku hanya mengangguk. Kamupun duduk.

"Bar ini milikku, loh," katamu. Saat itu aku belum tahu.

"Aku nggak nanya."

"Hanya memberitahu."

"Penting?" Tanyaku. _Saat itu kuberanggap kamu bikin sebal._

"Sangat, aku bisa membuat minumanmu lebih mahal dari yang lainnya, padahal kamu baru pesan air biasa." _Dan dari saat itu hingga sekarang, kamu itu memang licik._

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Teman kencan?" Aku hanya diam.

"Bagaimana kalau kutemani sampai temanmu itu datang?" Tawarmu, dengan penekanan pada kata 'teman'.

"... Terserah saja."

_Dan begitulah awal dari semua_. Kamu mulai bercerita mula bisnis barmu ini, berkata aku satu-satunya pelanggan lelaki yang kamu ajak bicara. Aku tidak peduli, tapi kamu juga. Lalu kamu melanjutkan, walaupun pemilik, kamu lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu menghitung pendapatan saja dan membiarkan pegawaimu berinteraksi dengan pelanggan. Waktu luangmu kau habiskan untuk merokok atau melukis; atau dua-duanya. Kamu mengaku cukup ahli dalam hal itu.

_Kamu bilang sekilas aku seperti perempuan_, hanya sekilas. Saat itu akhirnya kamu mendapat perhatianku. Apa iya? Tanyaku, lalu kamu mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh, aku dengan senang hati akan melukismu."

Aku bingung. "Kamu yakin?"

"Dengan bayaran tentu saja." _Akupun tahu, Kamu mata duitan_. "Apa pekerjaanmu, Tuan—"

"Panggil saja Juan, tidak pakai Tuan."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Willem. Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?"

_Saat kubilang aku seorang peramal lepas, aku tahu dalam hati kamu sedang tertawa._

"Jadi, seharusnya kamu tahu bahwa teman kencanmu datang atau tidak."

"Tidak juga, dia harusnya memang datang. Tapi ada waktu dia perlu membuat pilihan yang akan membuat ia tidak datang, dan dia mungkin memilih pilihan itu."

"Kamu juga tahu akan bertemu denganku?" Aku tahu, tapi aku memilih untuk diam.

"Jadi, kamu bisa tahu warna celana dalamku juga?" Tanyamu.

"Boxer biru, merah, putih."

"Peramal bisa tahu hal itu juga ya?" Akupun kembali diam.

.

8-|

.

Malam pukul sepuluh. Aku masih sendirian. Tidak juga sih, kamu dengan sendirinya memutuskan untuk menemaniku. Aku tidak meminta.

"Tampaknya temanmu tidak datang."

"... Sepertinya. Boleh kuminta tagihanku?"

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanyamu. Akupun mengangguk.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau aku traktir minum? Temani aku lebih lama saja."

"Tidak, terima kasih," ujarku lalu bangkit dari duduk.

Tanganmu menggenggam ujung kemeja putihku. "Ayolah, aku memaksa. Aku bayar semua _bill_-mu_. _Aku hanya butuh teman." Akupun mengangguk.

_Aku tidak menyesal membuat pilihan itu, karena itu awal dari hubungan kita._

Kamu meminta pegawaimu membawakan kita minuman. Aku yang traktir, katamu sekali lagi. Aku hanya menganggung. Setelah itu kita habiskan banyak seloki.

_Perlukah kutulis kelanjutannya? _

Aku selalu ingat malam itu. Pada pukul satu pagi aku telah mabuk parah, aku tidak yakin bagaimana denganmu. Kita habiskan malam itu bersama di kamar tidurmu. Saat itu juga, telah kupercayakan seluruhku padamu.

Ketika bibir kita hampir bersentuhan, kamu berhenti. "Aku takut menyakitimu," katamu.

Yang kemudian langsung kujawab. "Tidak apa-apa."

_Harusnya kamu tahu, bagaimana kelanjutannya._

.

8-|

.

Pagi harinya aku bangun dalam pelukmu. Kita berbagi kehangatan dan melewati malam dingin bersama. Kulit kita saling bersentuhan langsung tanpa ada kain yang misahkan, hanya selembar selimut menutupi tubuh bersama. _Aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi malam itu._

Pelan-pelan aku menjauh darimu, namun kamu kembali menarik tanganku. "Jangan pergi," katamu. Aku hanya diam. Kedua matamu memaksa untuk terbuka, walaupun aku tahu, kamu masih ingin tidur lebih lama. Helaan napasmu terdengar, dan akhirnya matamu terbuka sepenuhnya, _perlukah kutulis bahwa iris hijaumu itu indah?_

"Aku mohon," ujarmu sekali lagi.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Tentu—"

"Dengan bayaran?"

"Tidaklah." Kamu sedikit tertawa. "Kamu yakin, hubungan kita akan seperti ini saja, Juan?"

"Kita baru saling kenal kemarin."

"Apabila bersamaku, kamu melihat masa depan yang indah?"

"... Kamu akan bahagia nantinya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku kembali diam.

.

8-|

.

_Kalau dipikir, aku tidak pernah tahu nama panjangmu. Kamupun tak tahu nama belakangku._

Apakah kita sudah bisa dibilang pasangan? Seringkali kamu mampir ke apartemenku saat kamu tidak ada kerjaan. Akupun sering datang ke Elegy. Kita habiskan banyak malam seperti malam itu.

_Lalu aku tahu, aku telah menyukaimu, Willem. Sangat menyukaimu. _

Kamu melukis wajahmu sendiri di kertas menggunakan pensil arang lalu menempelkan gambar itu di cermin yang menghadap langsung ke tempat tidurku. "Supaya kamu selalu ingat padaku di pagi hari, maupun sebelum tidur. Tenang saja, gambar ini gratis," katamu. _Aku masih menyimpan gambar itu sampai sekarang._

_Tapi aku lelah, kemampuanku ini menguras tenaga. Dan aku tahu, umurku tidaklah panjang, tidak sepanjang umurmu._

* * *

Hari telah sore, aku memutuskan untuk membuka lebih awal Elegy. Walau hanya beda lima menit dari jam seharusnya.

Sebuah amplop kecil diisolasikan di pintu kaca barku ini, yang segera kuambil. Untung tidak meninggalkan bekasnya di kaca, pikirku.

_Untuk Willem._

Begitulah tulisannya. Kubuka amplop itu, ada surat di dalamnya. Aku baca surat itu.

_Selamat tinggal, Willem. Kamu akan bahagia._

_Jalan yang kupilih akan memisahkan kita._

_Tapi kita lihat saja nanti, siapa tahu aku bisa kembali lagi ke Elegy._

Aku langsung tahu siapa pengirim surat itu.

"Halo bos." Satu-satunya pegawaiku—Antonio—datang.

"Tumben tepat waktu."

"Haha iya. Bos tahu, salah satu pelanggan yang suka datang kesini tertabrak di sana loh." Aku diam. "Kata saksi awalnya dia sudah menghindari sedan hitam yang hampir menabraknya—"

Dia sempat berubah pikiran? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"—tapi dari arah berlawanan ada truk kecil yang sedang melaju cepat—"

Jangan bilang itu Juan, harapku.

"—sedih ya. Sekarang siap-siap dulu ya Bos!" Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Antonio—"

"hm?"

"Pelanggan kita yang mana—yang kecelakaan itu?"

"... Yang biasa ngobrol dengan Bos—"

_Sampai jumpa lagi, Willem._

"—yang pendek, rambut hitam."

"... Oh, dia."

_Salam sayang,_

"Turut berduka cita ya, Bos." Aku hanya diam dan masuk ke dalam bar. Kemudian kupasang sebuah lagu di _jukebox. _"Lagunya terlalu sedih, apa tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Antonio.

"Kita buat bar ini berduka."

"Untuk dia ya?"

_Juan._

"Iya, untuk dia."

* * *

End.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

FAILED banget yaa?! ;_;

Mind to review? :))

8-Dv


End file.
